Missing
by crazy4X5-494
Summary: (stand alone) alec takes a rough blow and Max has to make in important desicion. m/a


Title: Missing  
  
Author: Crazy4x5494  
  
Rated Chapter: PG  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
Summary: After Alec's hard blow to the chest Max has a hard decision to  
make.  
  
Lyrics: Missing - Evanesance  
  
Authors Note: just so everyone knows so they don't need to ask for another  
chapter. This is it to this story. A simple short fic like 2 others I right  
now and them when I hear a good song and think of Dark Angel for some odd  
reason. But you know having reviews would still be really, really nice!  
  
- tHeRe WeRe MoMeNTs We LauGHeD-n-CRiED We aLWaYz STooD By eaCH oTHaZ SiDe  
THoSe MaNY DaYs We sPeNT ToGeTHa THeY WiLL STaY iN mY3 4eVa  
  
~@~@~  
  
'Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"'  
  
Max sat looking at him in his hospital bed. Tears ran down her face for she  
knew what she had to do. She had to say goodbye to the man she loved and  
move on, leave Terminal City. Leave the ones she loved and lay low, keep  
her head down and go somewhere where no one knew her name or what she was.  
  
But it hurt because he may never remember her. When Alec got shot he hit  
his head badly. When he wakes he won't remember anything. The residence of  
Terminal City will help him remember what and who he is, but shall leave  
out everything about her. Not because they don't want him to know her but  
because she doesn't want to bring anymore harm in his life.  
  
'You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?'  
  
Max packed up her things in what was once their apartment. She found her  
self-looking at a picture of her and Alec. One that was taken in the woods  
with a beautiful background again more tears fell from her eyes. Her  
thoughts drifted back to when Alec had been shot.  
'Flash Back'  
"452 I will ask you one more time where is my son?!" White asked getting  
extremely annoyed.  
"Kiss my Transgenic Ass!" Max shouted just after spitting in his face.  
Alec had been hidden in the corner waiting for just the right moment but  
White was ahead of them. In an instant the gun was pointed to the corner  
and a single shot rang out.  
"Alec!"  
"Oops," White grinned evilly.  
Max broke the chains that were keeping her to the poll. She quickly blurred  
to White and grabbed his gun. He was star struck and forgot that he should  
be moving. It was followed by another shot. Only a second later the back up  
unit came in. "Your late," Max had said before passing out. The last thing  
she saw that day was Alec's body laid out on the ground with a puddle of  
blood beneath him.  
'End of Flashback'  
When she had found out what happened the next day in struck her that she  
needed to leave. She couldn't bring anymore harm to the people in her life.  
Especially Alec. Just because she changed her mind about guns for a single  
second, she still could go near them again.  
'Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?'  
  
Max packed up her belongings and briefly said her goodbyes to the people in  
the place that she had called home in the last two years. Max couldn't help  
but tear up right though the middle of it all or she was going to miss  
everyone. Including Mole and Normal. But as she packed her stuff on her  
baby Max had to keep reminding herself that it was for the best and nothing  
could change that. When Max reached the Now leaving Seattle sign she  
stopped and looked back, thinking of the other family she was leaving  
behind.  
  
'Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"'  
  
As soon as Max rode past the leaving Seattle sign back at Terminal City  
something unexpected happened. Back in the hospital room on the 5th floor  
labeled 494 a young mans eyes suddenly snapped open. Even though everything  
in the room somehow seem familiar he could help but think that. Something  
important was missing.  
  
Two years after he was finally released from Terminal City's Hospital. Alec  
had decided to clean and redo his trash Terminal City apartment. As he  
opened the nightstand drawer a paper had fallen from underneath. It  
appeared to have been taped to the bottom. Looking at it he found it was a  
picture of him and a beautiful young women. She had long straight dark hair  
and gorgeous brown eyes. He flipped it over to look at the back. There was  
a heart with the words Max and Alec forever. And just then it was like a  
million bricks had fallen on his head.  
  
'Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?'  
  
"Alec?" Max looked up at the man standing in front of her. She was in a  
museum in Toronto Canada no doubt there only to fence some of the small  
high priced objects. Five years. It had been five years since she had left  
the man she loved. This very man she loved thinking that he would never  
remember her. But still he was standing here, and she knew it was no dream,  
and that her eyes were not failing her.  
  
'And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...'  
  
Max had tried so hard to forget everything. To keep everyone she knew safe,  
but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. For her past love was back  
and there was no running, not anymore.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked awkwardly. Standing before her past  
boyfriend didn't feel to great. "When you left you forgot this!" he held up  
a picture. Actually it was the picture. But Max was shocked for she  
remembered packing it in with her stuff. Not only that but she still  
carried the picture around today. Taking the same picture out of her pocket  
she showed it to him. "No I didn't. You never told me you got doubles!"  
  
"That's because I wouldn't have been here if I didn't!" Alec replied. "You  
know you're a hard girl to track down. Two weeks ago I was about ready to  
give up!"  
  
"I've had practice! Running from Manticore and all," Max responded doing  
her best not to show any emotions. "Why did you go Max?"  
  
"Because I couldn't risk it!" Max said giving up. Alec watched as emotions  
started to run through her face. "I didn't want anyone else getting hurt  
because of me! Much less die. It happened too many times. If I don't  
connect with anyone then no one will know who I am anymore and no one will  
get hurt!"  
  
"But you already killed me Max! The moment you left something was missing.  
My heart was missing because you took it with you past the border!" Alec  
said he wasn't going to give up easily, sure he was pissed as hell that she  
left but that never changed the fact that he loved her. "So was do I do?  
Just go back to Seattle after 5 years like nothing ever happened?"  
  
"Of course not. If you were to come back it would be awhile until things  
would be normal again and we can work through the changes Max! Please! Stop  
running!" Max couldn't make up her mind. Be happy with someone she loved or  
to run.  
  
"Please Max you have a chance to bring me back to life here," Alec  
outstretched his hand hoping that she'll take it. But when nothing happened  
Alec shut his eyes thinking the he had failed until he felt a smooth yet  
delicate hand grab onto his. When he opened his eyes he found the women  
that he met in small cell in a government facility smiling back at him. She  
had neared closer to him and whispered in his ear. Only seconds later their  
lips met or a deep heat filled kissed. When they finally both pulled away  
they smiled.  
  
"Lets go home" 


End file.
